The use of digital devices to collect and store irradiance patterns representative of the scene, optics, etc. has provided a convenient means for storing and processing images. Consequently, image processing algorithms combined with specialized optics are increasingly used to decode the sampled patterns into a form conveying the most relevant information to the user. Examples include, but are not limited to, using algorithms to remove optical aberrations and extract depth information encoded into the collected irradiance pattern.